


Rhythm

by BeeAnka



Series: Sing Me A Song Of Despair [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeAnka/pseuds/BeeAnka
Summary: Mukuro goes to the mall with Junko and Sayaka.





	1. Consonance

**Author's Note:**

> Another kind of lengthy story in the series! I've finally written over 100,000 words in total. I'm proud, really.
> 
> I'm posting this after midnight in my time zone, so happy birthday Despair Sisters! Mostly Mukuro. I still love you Junko, but you can kinda choke too.
> 
> My gf made art that I can't believe I didn't think of before! Here, have Mukuro and Sayaka drinking juice: https://inacron.tumblr.com/post/168870241211

* * *

 

On Friday morning, approximately ten minutes before class starts, Mukuro is staring at a pile of clothes on her bed with a feeling of resignation.

She should have seen this coming, really.

She'll have to ask her sister for something to wear again, since she has nothing nice in her closet at all, knowing fully well that she can't just wear that black/green combination again -- there's no way Junko would let her anyway. Well, she supposes a lack of nice clothes is sort of why she's going to the mall with Junko and Sayaka to begin with. Or at least it's one reason.

Hopefully, Junko won't be mad that she's borrowing clothes again.

Mukuro sighs, feeling annoyed with herself. She glances at the mess on her bed. There's no time to fix it before class starts, so she'll have to do it in the afternoon. It's a good thing, she supposes. Considering she's going to buy clothes today, she'd probably have to rearrange her closet anyway sooner or later. Sorting things will be easier if it's already empty.

When she moves to leave her room, her phone buzzes.

 **Tsumiki-san:** Good morning, Ikusaba-san, I hope y-you have fun at the mall. Pl-Please give Enoshima-san and Maizono-san my- my regards as well.

Before Mukuro can even begin typing her response, she gets another message.

 **Tsumiki-san:** W-Wait, please don't say anything to Enoshima-san... I-I don't want to seem weird...

Then another.

 **Tsumiki-san:** W-Wait! I don't want Enoshima-san to think I don't care if- if she has f-fun either... Please tell her!

 **Mukuro:** Please stop for a second, Tsumiki-san. Let me write something too, okay?

 **Tsumiki-san:** O-Okay... I'm sorry...!

 **Mukuro:** It's fine. Listen, I will give your regards to Junko-chan and Sayaka-san, I'm sure they will both appreciate it. Thank you. I hope you have a nice day too.

 **Tsumiki-san:** Th-Thank you! The- the self-defense lesson and our (PLATONIC) date are still tomorrow, r-right?

 **Mukuro:** Yes. I'm looking forward to it.

 **Tsumiki-san:** Me too!!! See you tomorrow, Ikusaba-san!

 **Mukuro:** See you tomorrow, Tsumiki-san.

Mukuro feels in a better mood after that exchange. No stuttering in that last message... though then again, she doesn't know how one can stutter over text anyway. She can only hope the self-defense lessons really will help Tsumiki improve her confidence.

She leaves her room.

When arriving in class, she neither spots Junko nor Sayaka. She does see Asahina and Naegi, the former leaning on the latter's desk and chatting with him. It's a bit odd, she doesn't think she's seen the two of them talk on their own before. Maybe they're becoming friends outside of lunch break too.

She walks to her seat next to Naegi's, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"-and did you know people die more from coconuts falling on their heads than from shark attacks?! The bias against the poor things really sucks, I'm telling you! This documentary really opened my eyes!"

"Uh... are you sure that's right? That kind of sounds like a rumor..."

"I saw it in a documentary, Naegi! It's gotta be the truth! I mean, that's why it's called a 'documentary', right?"

"I believe you, Asahina-san! It just seems weird..."

The two of them turn to Mukuro when she sits down on her seat. "Good morning." She tells them.

"Good morning, Ikusaba-san." Naegi greets her.

"Morning!" Asahina's cheer upon seeing her immediately fades, replaced by a more serious expression. "Hey, Ikusaba-chan, what do you think about sharks?"

Mukuro considers the question. "I'm not sure. I've seen a shark eat a man once, but he was kind of annoying. Positive overall, I suppose?" The horrified faces in response make her blink. "I'm kidding," she quickly lies, feeling rather awkward. "Sharks are... nice looking. They're... blue."

"You need to work on your jokes!" Asahina admonishes her. "And actually, most sharks are gray and not blue! Some are brown too. And white!"

Asahina sounds so proud of herself for knowing all of these facts that it's kind of endearing, in a way. "You're the swimmer," Mukuro says, hoping her tone sounds vaguely acknowledging. "Water is your territory, so you're probably right."

"Water is my territory..." Asahina repeats the words, looking thoughtful. Her face lights up. "That sounds so cool, Ikusaba-chan! I'm gonna say that all the time from now on! I gotta watch more documentaries."

"I think the ocean is blue because of the sky's reflection. That's about the only thing I know." Naegi offers.

"I didn't know that! Why is the sky blue, though?" Asahina wonders out loud.

"Maybe the ocean throws the color back at it or something?" Naegi suggests, though his face afterwards makes it perfectly obvious he can't believe he just said something so stupid.

"What? Even I know that makes no sense!" Asahina gives both of them a disapproving look, even though Mukuro hasn't had the chance to say anything yet. "Aren't you two supposed to be smart?! I wanna know! Oh wait, I can just- hey, Kirigiri-chan!" She runs off to the girl's seat.

Mukuro watches the two girls talk -- well it's more like Asahina gesturing wildly and Kirigiri looking at her with a blank expression -- for a bit, then glances at Naegi. "We're supposed to be smart?" She asks him.

"I don't know why she thinks that either..." Naegi mutters.

"I suppose we should just take the compliment." Mukuro suggests.

Asahina returns, seeming satisfied. "Alright, so! Kirigiri-chan said the sky is blue because... uh... something with the sun! And... yeah! The sun. The sun does it." She nods to herself.

"We see the sky as blue, because of the molecules in the air," Mukuro says. "The molecules have all kinds of colors, and sunlight causes them to scatter, and the blue ones are scattered the most when the sun shines on them. Since the blue molecules are everywhere in the sky as a result, it turns blue."

"Hey, that makes a lot more sense than what Kirigiri-chan said!" Asahina exclaims. "I think I get it now!"

"Her answer was probably more accurate," Mukuro says, suddenly feeling nostalgic. "I just remembered that from when I was little, so it's not reliable information."

"I like your answer better." Asahina simply says, unbothered.

"I don't think that's how it works..." Naegi comments.

Asahina gives a retort to that, but Mukuro has stopped paying attention.

When Junko and her were living on the streets, they spent a lot of time in libraries. Not just because it was warm in there or because she wanted Junko and her to get better at reading, but also because her sister liked asking all kinds of questions about why things were like they were. Why the sky was blue, why dogs wagged their tails when excited, why some people had freckles...

She has never been good at explaining things, which is why Junko just looked things up herself most of the time, understanding them almost instantly. She usually tended to take a lot longer to understand the same things, much to her sister's frustration.

_"Stupid Mukuro! Even a baby would understand that! Pea brain, pea brain!"_

Mukuro suddenly feels self-conscious. Embarrassed. She really hopes she won't make a fool out of herself in front of Sayaka and Tsumiki during the self-defense classes. She knows she's actually good at this kind of thing, a prodigy even, but still...

"Ikusaba-chan?!"

Startled, Mukuro glances at Asahina. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing, but you were just kinda staring at the floor." Asahina gives her a concerned look. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see that Naegi looks worried too. "You were spacing out a lot on Wednesday too! Are you okay?"

"Yes," Mukuro says. "I was just thinking about Junko-chan. About when we were children. I looked up the blue sky thing because of her back then, that's why."

Asahina smiles. "That's sweet! I hope I can be a cool big sister like you, and teach Yuta lots about water! I guess I can give him some of my territory."

"The only thing I could teach Komaru is how to make sandwiches." Naegi mentions, laughing. "I'm not really a cool big brother."

"Sandwiches are important, so you totally are!" Asahina argues. "You just gotta learn how to make other food. Like doughnuts!"

"Making dougnuts seems like a lot of work though..."

"With that attitude you won't stay cool for long! Oh by the way, how did your little sis like my- _our_ autographs?!"

"She was kind of confused, especially by Ikusaba-san's, but I guess Komaru was pretty happy with them overall..." Naegi mutters, obviously embarrassed.

"If she's really a Sayaker, then that sounds like an understatement!" Asahina muses. "You're holding out on us, Naegi! Admit it! She was shrieking and all, wasn't she?!"

"Komaru would kill me if I told anyone." Naegi says, looking unusually resolute. "So I can't. Sorry."

"We should respect her privacy." Mukuro interjects before Asahina can attempt to force the answer out of him.

"I guess you're right." Asahina grumbles, though not at all looking happy to admit it.

"Thanks, Asahina-san." Naegi says, giving Mukuro a grateful look as well.

"Anyway, you two won't believe what Sakura-chan did yesterday!"

They listen to Asahina's story, Mukuro trying her best to make sense of it. That girl may be an excellent swimmer, but she isn't a good storyteller, constantly interrupting herself by questioning if what she just told them was actually accurate or not, or just gesturing incomprehensibly when she can't think of a way to express herself. It's kind of endearing. Naegi always seems to know how to get her to continue when she's stuck though, Mukuro notices with some measure of respect. The boy seems to instinctively know how to say the right things at the right time. Not as much as Junko does, of course, but she isn't sure a person better than her sister at that kind of thing even exists.

During Asahina's story, Mukuro spots Junko and Sayaka entering the classroom together while chatting, both of them smiling at each other. She gives them a short wave, and they return it. Sayaka looks as though she wants to walk over to the three of them, but then Junko pulls her to her own desk, maybe to show her something.

Mukuro feels her lips curl up, having noticed that Junko is wearing the ruby earrings. She's glad her sister actually likes them enough to wear them two days in a row.

She also feels excitement bubble up in her again, but makes herself listen to the conclusion of Asahina's story.

Shortly before class starts, Asahina already having gone back to her own desk, her phone buzzes. She takes it out of her blazer's pocket.

 **Junko-chan:** hope youre not expecting to wear the clothes from last time again. im gonna help you pick them out again kay?

 **Mukuro:** I was actually going to ask you myself, Junko-chan. Thank you. Before I forget to tell you, Tsumiki-san asked me to give her regards to you.

 **Junko-chan:** how cute! we gonna spend lunch break with sayaka-chan too. without the others. dont worry, im gonna get rid of aoi-chan and naegi myself.

 **Mukuro:** Okay, Junko-chan. The earrings look really nice on you, by the way. You're beautiful, like always.

 **Junko-chan:** xoxo

The bell rings right after she gets that last message, so she can't ask Junko what 'xoxo' means. Well, it's probably not important.

Mukuro makes a half-hearted effort to pay attention to class -- it really seems as though she hasn't been doing that at all lately -- and sure enough, in the end she's feeling too excited about today to quite manage.

She hopes it's going to be a fun day, like Wednesday.

 

-

 

She isn't sure what exactly Junko tells them, but Asahina doesn't look very bothered judging from her facial expession. Naegi doesn't either, but it's not like Mukuro expected him to get upset.

After that's over with, Asahina seems to decide she's going to spend lunch break at Mukuro's desk next to Naegi. She doesn't have it in her to reprimand the swimmer for that, even though she knows her desk will probably be a mess once she returns from the roof. Naegi looks surprised that Asahina would spend her lunch break next to him, but he seems happy too.

Mukuro feels just a tiny little guilty for leaving them behind while walking up to the roof with Junko and Sayaka, ridiculously enough. it's not like lunch is a big deal or anything, so there's no reason to feel bad.

When the three of them arrive on the roof, Junko leads them to a pair of benches near the garden. One spot is already occupied, much to Mukuro's surprise.

"Ikusaba-san an-and Maizono-san?" Tsumiki looks just as surprised as Mukuro feels.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you, but I've invited Mikan-chan along. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not." Sayaka says, smiling at Junko, then at the girl sitting on the bench. "It's nice to see you, Tsumiki-senpai."

"It's nice to see you, Tsumiki-san." Mukuro tells her as well.

"It- it's nice to see you too." Tsumiki replies. She looks at Junko, her face getting redder by the second. "A-And you as well, Enoshima-san."

"Aww, you're such a cutie!" Junko sits down next to the nurse, crossing her legs so that her left foot almost touches Tsumiki's left leg.

Mukuro sits down opposite of Tsumiki, and Sayaka opposite of Junko.

"I didn't know you were friends with Tsumiki-senpai, Junko-chan. How did you two meet each other?" Sayaka asks.

Junko beams. "Great question! Mikan-chan took care of some scratches I got a few weeks back, and I was thinking there's no way I can _not_ befriend a girl who's so caring and lovely."

Mukuro wants to ask about the scratches, but Junko gets annoyed at that kind of thing, especially in front of company. It's probably not something Sayaka is supposed to know anyway. "Tsumiki-san is a good nurse." She praises, somewhat lamely, instead.

"I've only watched her work once, but it was obvious she knew what she was doing." Sayaka adds.

Tsumiki looks both happy and horrified at getting so much praise. "Th-Thank you..." She squeaks.

When they all pull out their food, Junko looks at Mukuro's sandwich with disapproval. "Hey, sis, are you eating that military ration stuff again?"

"It's really not that bad, Junko-chan..." Mukuro defends her lunch.

"It tastes like cardboard!"

"Someone who likes salt and vinegar chips shouldn't criticize other people's food." Mukuro teases.

"You like that stuff, Junko-chan?" Sayaka asks, mortified. "I have to agree with Mukuro-san here, that's just wrong!"

Junko's face is frozen in surprise for a moment, but then she sighs, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated manner. "You all have bad taste. Vinegar is amazing. I'd drink it from the bottle if I could." She says.

"I totally believe you, and that's so gross!" Sayaka exclaims.

"I-I think vinegar smells nice." Tsumiki mumbles.

"At least someone here understands me!" Junko says, fluttering her eyelashes at Tsumiki. "We should get married, Mikan-chan. I'm not gonna find another person who likes vinegar, so we might as well."

Tsumiki makes an odd noise, like someone stepped on a squeaky toy.

"Sounds fun." Sayaka looks thoughtful. "Have the wedding on a Sunday though, or else I probably can't attend!"

Junko raises her head in a haughty manner. "Who says you're invited, huh? That's what you get for your blasphemy against vinegar!"

"What?! You can't do this to me, Junko-chan. I need to catch the wedding bouquet! My life literally depends on it!"

"Well, well, well, how the tables have turned..."

While Junko and Sayaka are playfully bickering, Mukuro pays more attention to Tsumiki, who's thankfully calmed down now that Junko's attention isn't on her anymore. "Your lunch suits you, Tsumiki-san," she tells her, eyeing the plastic container on the girl's lap. "It looks very healthy."

Tsumiki gives her a shy smile, absent-mindedly stirring her salad with her fork. "I w-would feel strange not having healthy f-food, as the Ultimate Nurse..."

"That makes sense," Mukuro says, feeling kind of silly about her own lunch. "Junko-chan has a point, I shouldn't eat these rations so often." She admits.

"Y-You probably shouldn't..." Tsumiki agrees, then looks a bit terrified, as if she can't believe she just said that. "Um-"

"You're right," Mukuro interrupts her. "Don't feel bad for telling the truth, Tsumiki-san. I won't get mad at you or anything."

"O-Okay, um... I just wanted to say, you probably wouldn't be the- the Ultimate Soldier i-if you didn't know how to stay healthy..."

"That's true, I suppose. Still, I should have known better than to injure my hands too, but I did anyway." Mukuro retorts.

"How _did_ you injure them anyway?" Junko suddenly asks, apparently having been listening. "You never told me, you know? I was worried!"

"That's- you're right, I haven't." Mukuro mumbles, aware that Sayaka is also looking at her with both concern and curiosity. "I hit one of the boxing sandbags too hard. It was really stupid."

"That's not like you, sis." Junko says. "Geez, what riled you up enough to do that?"

"Um..." Mukuro's brain works furiously, trying her best to come up with something, but luckily she receives aid from an unlikely person.

"E-Enoshima-san... I-I think Ikusaba-san doesn't feel comfortable talking about this right now..." Tsumiki says, her voice sounding timid yet oddly firm at the same time.

"Yeah, Junko-chan. Let's not interrogate Mukuro-san like this." Sayaka adds, reinforcing Tsumiki's words.

Junko's eyes jump from Tsumiki to Sayaka, before she looks at Mukuro with an annoyed expression. It's gone in a flash though. "My bad, sis," she says, forcing herself to smile. It looks very sharp to Mukuro. "I'm just _worried_ , y'know?"

"I know, Junko-chan," Mukuro says, feeling like she's made a mistake despite not having done anything. "I will tell you later, I promise." The words feel wrong. If Junko wants to know something, there usually isn't a _later_ , there's only a _right now_.

She wouldn't mind answering the question if Sayaka and Tsumiki weren't here. Well... no, she would mind, but she would answer it anyway.

"Your lunch looks great, Mikan-chan!" Junko leans into Tsumiki's direction, causing the nurse to blush furiously. "Can I try it? Pretty please?"

"Of- of course!" Tsumiki squeaks.

Mukuro notices that Sayaka looks like she wants to try Tsumiki's lunch as well, but the idol doesn't say anything -- maybe because she's afraid of causing a heart attack -- taking a bite from her avocado toast instead.

Junko is also holding a piece of avocado toast in her hands -- her left one, to be precise. The right one is currently holding a metal fork, attempting to scoop up some of Tsumiki's salad. "You've corrupted my baby sister with avocado." Mukuro mutters to Sayaka, who just smiles widely in response.

"So delicious..." Junko says. "You're the Ultimate Salad Maker, Mikan-chan! I should hire you. Every model should have a personal one."

"And a personal sandwich maker, too." Sayaka adds.

"That's overkill, but absolutely!"

"I-I'm glad you like it, Enoshima-san." Tsumiki says, smiling. "You can have more, if- if you want..."

"Awww, that's sweet!" Junko says, smiling as well. "But I can't eat that much, y'know? Being a model and all." She sighs. "You and Mukuro-chan sure have it nice, being able to eat so much!"

Tsumiki's smile looks frozen on her face. "I-I'm sorry, Enoshima-san. I wasn't- wasn't thinking of that..."

"Huh?" Junko feigns a look of confusion. "Oh, you thought- geez Mikan-chan! I didn't take offense or anything, don't worry about it. Go on, dig in!"

"I... um-"

"You can have one of my energy bars, Junko-chan." Mukuro blurts out, feeling the need to cut Tsumiki off right now. "If you're still hungry after that toast, I mean."

Junko looks annoyed again for a moment, but then she gives a short laugh. "You worry too much, sis. I've told you before that you don't have to ask me about my diet all the time, right?"

"Yes, you're right." Mukuro says, biting back an apology. Stupid. She knows bringing Junko's eating habits up is a bad idea, but Tsumiki could have gotten herself into trouble just now... so she just said it without really thinking.

Maybe sensing that there is tension in the air, Sayaka does her best to dispel it. "Are there new flavors, Mukuro-san? You know I love trying new things!"

Mukuro smiles. "Yes, actually. I hope you like peanut." She says, handing Sayaka one of her many energy bars, then looks at her other friend. "Do you want one too, Tsumiki-san?"

"Th-Thank you for asking, but the salad is enough for- for me..." Tsumiki replies, and for some reason she almost looks ashamed of herself.

"Why don't you try some avocado toast, sis?" Junko asks. "It's a lot more healthy than whatever it is you're eating."

"I've been trying to get her to try some, but Mukuro-san didn't think much of the idea." Sayaka says, in a tone that makes her sound like she's complaining.

"I've tried your egg toast, Sayaka-san." Mukuro protests. "And remember our bet?"

"There's egg on avocado toast too!" Sayaka argues, then sighs. "And, yeah! We gotta find a day to cook on first though." Upon seeing the slightly confused looks on Junko's and Tsumiki's faces, she elaborates. "Mukuro-san and I made a bet; if I can teach her how to cook chicken fried rice, then she has to eat my avocado toast! How hard can it be?"

"You've never seen Mukuro-chan try to cook, huh?" Junko snickers.

"It's not like you're an expert either," Mukuro mutters, feeling embarrassed about her abysmal cooking skills. Then, louder, she asks: "Can you cook, Tsumiki-san?"

Tsumiki looks surprised at the question. "Some things, b-but not a lot," she answers. "Mostly v-vegetables and meat..."

"Do you eat salad a lot for lunch, Tsumiki-senpai?" Sayaka asks.

Tsumiki looks surprised again -- maybe she hasn't expected to be included so much. "Y-Yes... it's easier to make. And it's kind of fun..." She admits that like it's something to be embarrassed about.

"It still looks like a good amount of work!" Sayaka concludes, eyeing the salad. "Do you mind if I try your salad too? I hate to be a pest, but it looks really good."

"Of- of course you can t-try it." Tsumiki holds her container out to Sayaka, who takes it and stirrs experimentally with the fork for a bit before taking some in her mouth.

"This is really good! Junko-chan wasn't kidding!" Sayaka exclaims. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fight you on that personal salad maker thing, Junko-chan. I want Tsumiki-senpai for myself."

Junko grins. "You just try it, Sayaka-chan. My nails are a lot longer than yours, just saying."

"I have a really mean bite," Sayaka retorts, grinning herself. "Just saying."

"Pl-Please don't fight!" Tsumiki wails, her face dangerously red. "I-I'll make both of you s-salads..."

"They're just joking around with each other," Mukuro tries her best to assure her nervous friend. "They like your salad, but not that much."

"Y-Yeah, Tsumiki-senpai. I was just kidding!" Sayaka looks both bemused and somewhat guilty.

"Sayaka-chan is too much of a coward to actually fight me," Junko adds. "Don't be sad, Mikan-chan! No one's gonna take you away from me!"

"I'm seriously gonna bite you, Junko-chan!" Sayaka threatens, but can't quite stop herself from laughing a little.

"You can bite me, alright!"

"Oh, you're _so_ asking for it..."

While Junko and Sayaka bicker among themselves again, Mukuro notices Tsumiki awkwardly closing her still mostly full plastic container. "Aren't you going to eat more?" She asks her.

"I-I'm not really that hungry..." Tsumiki says, smiling in a sheepish way. It looks fake to Mukuro. A sentence from yesterday echoes in her mind.

_"Saionji-san s-sometimes calls me fat... a-and um... Enoshima-san s-said a few things..."_

Is that why Junko talked about Tsumiki being lucky to be able to eat however much she wants earlier? To make her feel self-conscious about it? Have they eaten lunch together before...?

Mukuro can't force her to eat more, doesn't want to make her uncomfortable, but maybe she can do something else. "Tsumiki-san," she says. "Can I try some of your salad too?"

Tsumiki blinks, freezing in the motion of putting her lunch away. "S-Sure." She agrees, opening the container again.

Mukuro scoops up some of it -- there appears to be every green vegetable known to humanity in this salad -- and takes it in her mouth. "It's good," she praises, not even needing to lie. "I like the spinach especially."

"I-I'm glad you like it, Ikusaba-san..." Tsumiki says, smiling shyly.

"Do you want to try my sandwich?" Mukuro asks her. She doesn't want to be pushy, but Tsumiki shouldn't starve herself, and the girl has barely eaten any of her salad. "I'm wondering how it tastes to other people, since Junko-chan says it's like cardboard."

"Geez, that stuff has a lot of calories on top of being gross!" Junko suddenly interjects. "You can try it if you want, Mikan-chan, but I know I wouldn't!"

Tsumiki cringes, then gives Mukuro an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I want- want to try it..."

"That's fine." Mukuro says, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"I'd like to try it, if you don't mind." Sayaka requests.

"Sure." Mukuro hands her the sandwich, feeling curious about the verdict. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Sayaka takes a bite. "Wow," she says. "This kind of tastes like... nothing at all."

"Cardboard." Junko says in a 'I told you all, but no one would listen' sort of tone.

Mukuro takes the sandwich back, trying not to scowl. "Well, _I_ like it..."

"A-Actually," Tsumiki pipes up, giving Mukuro a shy look. "Can I t-try it after all?"

"Yes, of course," Mukuro says, pleasantly surprised. She hands the sandwich to Tsumiki.

The nurse looks as though she's holding a giant tarantula rather than a sandwich, judging from the look on her face, but she tries it nonetheless. It's a tiny bite, granted, but that's better than nothing. "Th-This isn't so bad..." She mumbles, handing it back to Mukuro, smiling slightly. "B-Better than most hospital food."

Mukuro returns the smile. She hasn't really eaten a whole lot of hospital food, but she'll take the compliment. "Thank you for the support, Tsumiki-san." She tells her friend with utmost sincerity.

"I'm gonna have to find someone else to marry." Junko says, looking dejected, before her face lights up like she just had an incredible idea. "Sayaka-chan?"

"Nope!"

"You don't know what you're missing out on. I'm a celebrity!"

"So am I!"

"Not as popular as me."

"Probably _more_ popular than you, actually."

"What? Mukuro-chan! Tell her who's the more popular one!"

Mukuro blinks, looking uncertainly between the two girls. "I don't... really know any polls about that or anything..."

Junko gasps. "You traitor! Selling out your own sister like this, just because of a pretty face?"

_"Traitor."_

Mukuro freezes. She can faintly hear Junko and Sayaka playfully arguing once more, but it sounds muffled all of a sudden, like they're in another room or at the opposite end of the roof.

Junko said the word on purpose. She has told her sister. Junko knows... knows what the word means to her. This wasn't a coincidence... was it? Mukuro bites her lower lip. Is she just being presumptuous?

Either way, it's her own fault for getting upset over a stupid word. It's not like it would normally cause this reaction, but she's been thinking about the past lately, ever since the cake shop thing.

"Iku-Ikusaba-san?" Tsumiki's timid question manages to snap her out of her pointless thoughts. "Are you o-okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about it." Mukuro mutters. She's just being stupid, probably. Not everything Junko does has some kind of hidden meaning. Talking some more to Tsumiki instead of needlessly worrying seems like a better use of her time. "Say, Tsumiki-san, has Saionji-san done anything since yesterday?"

"N-No, but she does glare at me sometimes..."

Mukuro nods, satisfied. "As long as it's just glaring, it should be fine. Please tell me if she tries anything else."

"O-Okay!" Tsumiki squeaks.

Luckily, there isn't another incident of any kind during lunch break afterwards. It's a lot of fun, all in all. Mukuro spends most of her time speaking to Tsumiki, while Junko and Sayaka spend most of their time bickering in good fun or talking about fashion. Sayaka tries to include them in their conversation sometimes, but while she means well the attempts mostly end up as kind of awkward.

Mukuro still appreciates them, though. And she believes Tsumiki does as well, judging from how the nurse seems to get less and less painfully shy as the time goes on, even giggling at some of Junko's and Sayaka's antics once in a while. Neither Mukuro nor Tsumiki are going to be overtly social anytime soon, but compared to a week before they both seem to have improved by quite a bit already.  
  
When they all leave the roof, Junko announces she has to go to the bathroom to fix some of her make-up. "Hey, sis, can you come with me?"

"Of course, Junko-chan," Mukuro agrees. She doesn't believe anything needs fixing, but her sister is the expert.

"Geez, Junko-chan. Always the perfectionist." Sayaka rolls her eyes, but there is a fondness in the gesture. She turns to Tsumiki. "Can I walk you to your classroom, Tsumiki-senpai? That'd give me a good excuse to get a look at your class, I've been wanting to do that for some time now! Maybe I'll even get to meet Komaeda-senpai!"

"Of- of course, Maizono-san." Tsumiki says, her face flushing red -- at this point it seems like it's her natural skin color. "I-I'll introduce you two if he's there..."

"See you tomorrow, Tsumiki-san." Mukuro says.

"See ya, Mikan-chan!" Junko's goodbye sounds a lot more cheerful than hers.

"G-Goodbye, Enoshima-san. And Ikusaba-san!"

Mukuro and Junko watch them walk down the hallway, Sayaka practically skipping while Tsumiki is sort of hunched over. The contrast is kind of funny.

"My cute little nurse must be thrilled, everyone's gonna know Maizono Sayaka is her friend. Befriending you really improved her life. Who would have thought!" Junko is grinning, but there is an undercurrent of contempt in her voice.

Mukuro follows her sister, but it's soon obvious it's not the bathroom they're going to. Junko leads her to her dorm room, Mukuro entering after her without question.

As soon as she closes the door, Junko whirls around.

Mukuro tries her best not to flinch, and narrowly succeeds thanks to her discipline. "Junko-chan?" She asks hesitantly, not liking the look on her sister's face.

"Y'know, Mukuro-chan," Junko sighs, as if exasperated. "I don't think you realize that it's a lot of work to crush someone's self worth. Granted, with some people it doesn't take as much effort as it would otherwise, but still."

Mukuro is quiet for a while, though considering the way Junko is looking at her expectantly she's probably supposed to answer. She swallows, trying to choose her words with care. "Tsumiki-san is my friend..."

Junko stares at her. "Of fucking course she is!" She yells. "It's obvious, shit for brains! That's why you've been trying to sabotage me this entire time!"

"I wasn't- I mean..." Mukuro tries to choose her words carefully again, but her mind is blank. "Junko-chan... she's my friend..."

"So you're admitting it?!"

"I... no- I mean yes, but..." Mukuro says, not daring to look her sister in the face. So much for not screwing anything up. "I... I didn't do it on purpose, Junko-chan," she stammers, feeling a sickness pulse in her stomach. "I mean- I wasn't consciously thinking of sabotaging you, I just... I felt bad for Tsumiki-san..."

Junko closes her eyes, then exhales, seemingly trying her hardest not to lose her temper. "Mukuro-chan," she mutters. "Don't do it again."

Mukuro nods. "Yes," she says, noticing that Junko's eyes are closed and therefore can't see the nod. "I won't." It takes a lot of willpower not to apologize right now.

Junko opens her eyes, smiling, and surprisingly it doesn't look strained. "Good girl."

Mukuro calms down slowly. "Thank you for not getting angry, Junko-chan..."

"Aw, shucks. Well, let's go to class before we get detention or anything!" Junko suggests.

"Yes, you're right." Mukuro says, but when she turns around Junko's voice rings out again.

"By the way, Mukuro-chan?"

Mukuro turns to face her sister again, and is immediately slammed against the door, a hand around her neck. It takes all of her discipline to let her body grow still, not to resist.

Junko squeezes, hard, and Mukuro gasps, feeling the nails dig into her flesh. Then, Junko leans in. "Don't _ever_ mock me in front of other people again. And don't fucking talk back to me either. Just because there's other people around, doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want. Understand?" The words are quiet, but the tone in her sister's voice is impossible to mistake. It's not just an order, it's also a threat.

"Yes." Mukuro chokes out.

Junko lets go off her neck, causing her to fall on her knees, gasping for air. She can hear her sister's disappointed voice, quietly murmuring. "You've really made me angry, sis. I was looking forward to this day too..."

"I..." Mukuro stands up shakily, breathing slowly. "I wasn't- wasn't trying to mock you, Junko-chan. I promise. It was supposed to- to be teasing... I thought- thought it would be okay to act like we used to..."

Junko tilts her head, and suddenly the sight of the ruby earrings moving with her is hurting Mukuro's eyes. "Are you trying to justify yourself?"

"No!" Mukuro shouts. "No, no! I wasn't trying to do that, I swear. I... I won't do anything like that again. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear!"

"You never do it on purpose." Junko says, then punches Mukuro's arm. "Don't ruin this fucking day for me, sis. I'm gonna make you seriously regret it if you do. Understand?"

"Yes." Mukuro pauses. She rubs her arm, giving her sister a pleading look. "Can I please apologize to you, Junko-chan?"

Junko considers it. "No," she says. "I don't want to hear that shit. Just don't do it again."

"Okay..."

They leave for class, Mukuro walking behind her sister feeling dejected, feeling numb, full of self-loathing.

Not even at the mall yet, and she's messed up already. How come she managed to pull off the hardest missions in Fenrir perfectly, yet not annoying her sister is so utterly beyond her abilities? Something must be seriously wrong with her.

She's lucky Junko is going so easy on her. She doesn't even want to imagine what her sister would do if she was in a bad mood...

Stupid, useless Mukuro.

All she can do is make sure she doesn't mess up more today.

Junko's enjoyment is her goal today. Her only goal.

* * *

 


	2. Dissonance

* * *

 

Mukuro feels kind of silly in her clothes, but it could be a lot worse. At least Junko is more or less wearing the same as her... though she's not sure that's actually a positive thing. It just shows how much better her sister looks in it.

Walking to Hope's Peak Academy's main gate to meet with Sayaka, Mukuro looks her sister over.

Junko is wearing these strange dark jeans that look like an angry wildcat tore into them, and a white blouse with a black cross in the middle. The sleeves are transparent, for some reason. The contrast to the clothes she was wearing two days ago is almost jarring. Well, no one could ever accuse her sister of being one note. Combined with her usual hairstyle -- no ponytail this time -- she looks a lot more like a Gyaru than she did on Wednesday, but then Mukuro isn't exactly an expert on fashion so she might be wrong.

No ruby earrings. Mukuro is a bit disappointed, but Junko said they didn't fit with her outfit.

Her sister considered making her wear all pink for messing up during lunch break, but eventually took mercy on her, so she's wearing something that makes her feel far less uncomfortable. She wouldn't exactly wear ripped white jeans -- thankfully far less torn up than Junko's -- by herself though. She supposes she doesn't mind the blouse... and it can't be a coincidence that it looks like a color swap of Junko's: black with a white cross in the middle, transparent sleeves and all. The jeans are similiar too, come to think of it.

It's probably just some aesthetic thing, showing... duality or something. Maybe because they're sisters. Junko really likes wearing both black and white together.

Wasn't Junko's imaginary friend a talking bear, both black and white? Monokuma, or something. She kind of wants to ask her sister about it, but doesn't want to push her luck either.

Mukuro looks her friend over too while walking towards her. Sayaka is wearing a pink ruffle skirt and some weird blue top that makes her look like she's wearing two shirts at once. Junko looks like she approves though, which means it must be fashionable.

The fashion industry seems strange sometimes, like Sayaka said, but Mukuro supposes she might just be too stupid to get it. Well, Sayaka isn't stupid though, so it's probably just not something every person understands.

"You both look great!" Sayaka says, looking both of them over. "Ultimate Fashion Sisters, anyone?"

"You don't look too bad yourself," Junko replies. "Got yourself that top just like I said you should, huh?"

"I guess sometimes even you're right." Sayaka sighs like it's a hard fact to admit.

"You look nice, Sayaka-san." Mukuro says. She supposes the top doesn't look that strange now that she's getting a closer look, and the idol always looks good anyway.

"Just nice?" Junko asks. "Wow, that's almost an insult!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult..." Mukuro mumbles.

"Let's go easy on the poor thing today." Sayaka suggests, giggling. "We'll give her a heart attack before we arrive at the mall! You look pretty, Mukuro-san." She accentuates the words with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Mukuro says, suppressing the urge to argue that she isn't pretty, though she's happy to be complimented nonetheless.

"My big sis looks soooo pretty!" Junko agrees, almost cooing, ruffling her hair. "Let's make you grow out your hair, Mukuro-chan. You'll be a real knockout!"

"I would rather not." Mukuro tries her best to keep her voice from sounding flat.

"I won't let you take short haired Mukuro-san away from me!" Sayaka exclaims.

"That's just because you're not imaginative enough to picture her with long hair." Junko argues.

"Can we start walking, please?" Mukuro all but begs, feeling like she's the rope in a tug of war between the two girls.

They thankfully relent.

Mukuro is walking in the middle, still feeling like that rope, and it's not easy to stay quiet and keep out of the way when one is between two very talkative people who both constantly try to make one agree with them instead of the other while bickering.

They're not going to the same mall Junko and her went to on Wednesday, probably because Mukuro nearly broke a boy's arms while dozens of people watched, but Junko might have just decided it on a random whim too. People are gawking again, of course, bothering both Junko and Sayaka with their annoying behavior. Though it's not nearly as bad as last time -- maybe the sight of two celebrities at once is too intimidating to most people.

Their first stop is Junko's favorite clothing store, of course. It's apparently a popular enough place to exist in every single mall in the nation, or so her sister claims.

Junko declares herself to be the first one to try on clothes, Sayaka to be the second, and Mukuro to be the third and last. She'd rather get it over with for herself quickly, but her sister is the one who decides. Sayaka doesn't raise any objections either.

Mukuro watches her sister step out of the changing room, wearing some weird looking shirt with frilly sleeves and a skirt that's definitely too short to be comfortable. "How do I look?" Junko asks.

"Beautiful." Mukuro answers immediately, because it's true. Junko always does.

Sayaka takes a little longer to answer, eyeing the outfit critically first. "Not bad," she eventually says. "But maybe a plaid skirt would fit better."

Junko hums. "I was thinking of that too, but this one makes my legs look amazing!"

"Your legs always look amazing, Junko-chan." Sayaka says, her dry tone somehow not making it sound like the compliment it obviously is. "I love the top though."

"Eh, it's okay. I kind of want something that shows my boobs more."

"Of course you do! Honestly, it's a miracle you own something where your cleavage isn't visible."

"Sounds like someone's jealous!"

"Hardly. I'm not the one who feels like she has to wear a push-up bra all the time, you know!"

Mukuro looks between the two girls, blinking when they suddenly both start laughing. Are they always fighting with each other for fun like this? This is a relationship she won't understand anytime soon.

Either way, she's glad when Junko walks into the changing room again. This whole talk about certain body parts was making her feel rather awkward.

It's a mild awkwardness, however, compared to when it's Sayaka's turn to put on clothes and model for them.

"What do you think, sis?" Junko asks her after Sayaka steps out of the changing room, wearing a halter top and feather skirt combination that looks incredible on her.

"It looks nice." Mukuro mumbles, trying her hardest to avoid staring. She doesn't want to be weird, especially not in front of her sister.

"Just 'nice' again, huh?" Junko sighs. "I think she hates it, Sayaka-chan."

"No!" Mukuro blurts out. "It looks... really great. I'm just not very good at this..."

Sayaka giggles, though it sounds unusually shy. "Thanks, Mukuro-san! And what do you think, Junko-chan?"

Junko grins. "I think I'd like to take off that skirt and-"

"Junko-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry." Junko cackles. "What's wrong, Sayaka-chan? Don't want me to make these jokes in front of my big sister? You usually don't mind."

"Th-That's..." Sayaka stammers, her face reddening. "Geez, I just don't want there to be any misunderstandings! Mukuro-san might not know we're just kidding around."

Junko hums thoughtfully. " _Are_ we though?"

"Junko-chan..." Sayaka warns.

"Okay, okay." Junko turns to Mukuro, who isn't quite sure what her reaction to this is supposed to be. "Sayaka-chan and I flirt like this sometimes, but it's just in good fun." She gives one of her carnivorous grins. "You don't mind, right?"

Her face burning, Mukuro shakes her head. "Of course not."

"I'd still rather not joke like that in front of Mukuro-san." Sayaka says, somewhat awkwardly.

"My bad!" Junko pouts at her, then at Mukuro. "You wouldn't mind if Sayaka-chan and I were an item though, right sis?"

"N-No, of course not." Mukuro mumbles.

"I didn't doubt you for a second, but I just wanted to make sure!"

"Like I'd ever date you!" Sayaka scoffs. "I love you, Junko-chan, but I have a rule not to date girls who have more clothes than I do."

Mukuro feels somewhat confused -- hasn't Sayaka told her that only Asahina and the girls in her group know about her romantic orientation? Maybe Sayaka just believes Junko won't take her seriously.

"Wow," Junko gasps, pretending to be offended. "And I was gonna confess today and everything! Guess you're just gonna have to date Mukuro-chan instead."

Mukuro wishes she could sink into the floor right now, and Sayaka doesn't look much better judging from how red her face has gotten, though the idol quickly recovers. "Sure," she chirps. "As long as you pay for our wedding!"

"Deal!" Junko says, then looks at Mukuro. "Are you gonna wear a dress or a suit, sis?"

"Um." Mukuro isn't sure what to say right now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Junko-chan." Sayaka interjects. "We're obviously gonna wear our school uniforms, since that's where the wedding is gonna be. The Ultimate Priest can do the ceremony."

"I still can't believe that guy exists... hey, have you ever met the Ultimate Clown?"

"For the last time, Junko-chan, no I haven't. No one has! You're just making that up, aren't you? I refuse to believe there's an Ultimate Clown! Mukuro-san, have you heard of that?!"

"No." Mukuro answers, glad she only has to say one short word.

"You just don't wanna believe it, 'cause the thought terrifies you." Junko gloats.

"I won't confirm or deny that." Sayaka says.

Thankfully, the whole wedding thing gets forgotten about during the ensuing argument.

Mukuro feels overwhelmed. She knew it was going to be an... experience to go out with both Junko and Sayaka at the same time, but she feels like she's the turtle in a race between two antelopes. And Junko seems to actively delight in embarrassing her too... well, she supposes that was inevitable.

She feels stupid for having looked forward to this day in retrospect. It was obvious she would be the awkward third wheel during this.

When it's her turn for trying on clothes, she almost contemplates breaking one of her legs to avoid the whole thing, but Junko would see through it anyway. Besides, that'd be more awkward than trying on clothes. Probably.

"This looks cute!" Junko says, showing her a short skirt she would feel incredibly uncomfortabe wearing in public. "Well?!" She asks, Mukuro apparently having hesitated too long to take it.

Mukuro takes it. "Isn't it a bit short...?"

"That's the point! Show off your muscular legs, sis! Your clothes are making you look way too scrawny!"

"Geez Junko-chan," Sayaka thankfully intervenes. "Not all girls like wearing mini skirts, you know? How about this one?" She holds up a severely longer skirt.

Mukuro isn't a fan of skirts in general -- not that she really minds them either -- but she gratefully takes the skirt Sayaka is holding. When she turns back to Junko though, the annoyed look on her sister's face causes her to forget how to breathe for a second. "I will try on both." She decides, trying to placate Junko.

Junko's expression turns into a smile. "Aww, but you don't have to try it on, sis! It's not like I'm gonna get mad or anything, silly!"

"It won't hurt just to try it on," Mukuro mumbles. "It's fine."

"If you insist! Oh, how about you try on this top with the skirt?" Junko is holding up another piece of clothing that looks way too small.

"I'm not sure if exposing my stomach is really my style, Junko-chan..." Mukuro says, glancing at the top warily.

"You're, like, ripped! You have to show it off!" Junko argues.

"I'm... not sure about that..." Mukuro knows she shouldn't disagree, but she really doesn't want to put that on.

"Junko-chan, you're making her uncomfortable." Sayaka interrupts, for the first time looking openly disapproving despite the non-stop bickering until now.

Junko blinks, feigning a look of confusion. "I am?" She asks, looking at Mukuro. "Am I making you uncomfortable, sis? You can tell me the truth, honest."

"... Yes." Mukuro admits. She desperately wants to try it on anyway to make Junko happy, but that would make Sayaka suspicious, so she can't. She knows Sayaka is just worried about her, but she can't help feel a twinge of resentment for the girl. For interfering.

"Geez Mukuro-chan, you should tell me these things. I know I can be a little forceful sometimes..." Junko gives her a short hug, pulling back to look into her eyes with what looks like a concerned frown. "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Mukuro quickly assures.

Junko smiles. "Aww, don't I have the best big sis in the world?"

"I'm sure she's up there." Sayaka comments, smiling as well.

"I have the best little sister in the world though." Mukuro says, attempting -- and probably failing -- a smile herself.

"Aw, shucks! Anyway, let's go find Mukuro-chan some more modest clothes!" Junko declares, then winks at Sayaka. "You've really missed out on some eye candy, Sayaka-chan."

Sayaka blushes. "You're awful, Junko-chan."

"And that's why everyone loves me!"

"I won't dignify that with an answer."

They eventually manage to find something that Mukuro wouldn't feel ridiculous wearing. She still feels awkward when she steps out of the changing room though, wearing a knee length skirt and a normal looking blouse, both of them black.

"It looks great!" Sayaka says immediately.

"I guess this... normal stuff fits Mukuro-chan's style better." Junko admits, although she's also obviously disappointed. "Wow, but this skirt is almost _too_ long. You can overdo modesty, y'know!"

Sayaka giggles, swatting Junko's shoulder playfully. "Don't tease her too much. It looks really nice on you, Mukuro-san! Black suits you."

"Thank you." Mukuro tells both of them.

All in all, it's not nearly as bad as Mukuro has been expecting. Sayaka doesn't shy away from letting her know when she doesn't like something, but she isn't mean about it, just giving constructive criticism. Mukuro prefers it like this, honestly. Rather that than polite yet empty compliments all the time. And when Sayaka does give compliments -- not that they're rare -- it's obvious she means them.

Junko is another story, exaggerating how cute and pretty she finds the clothes, heaping Mukuro with praise... but instead of being flattered by them, the more her sister squeals about how beautiful she is, the more she feels ugly and embarrassed. Junko is probably doing this on purpose, still hasn't forgotten lunch break...

Sayaka's kind words are doing a lot to make her feel less bad though, and Mukuro feels guilty for the resentment from before. Her friend was just trying to be nice, after all.

By the time they're done, both Junko and Sayaka have a rather big pile of clothes to buy. Mukuro's, by comparison, is much smaller. It still looks like a lot of clothes to her. Even Sayaka's pile is nothing compared to her sister's though. Honestly, Junko's just bought so many clothes two days ago. Where is she storing them? Does she have a secret closet somewhere? Mukuro wouldn't put it past her sister.

Like on Wednesday, the café is the second place they go to, though it's not Junko's favorite -- apparently they don't have it in this mall.

Mukuro orders her usual beverage, while Junko and Sayaka order the same coffee. Not the one from Wednesday, but still something that's difficult to pronounce.

"Green tea again, huh?" Junko asks, annoyed. "You really do never order anything else, do you?"

"Variety is the spice of life." Sayaka comments, looking slightly confused when Junko starts to snicker.

"I like green tea." Mukuro mumbles.

"I guess all the juice flavors are enough variety for now." Sayaka allows.

"What juice flavors?"

Upon Junko's question, Sayaka elaborates. "Mukuro-san and I sort of drink a different kind of juice every day. Not sure how it happened, but it's fun!"

"Really?" Junko gives Mukuro a look. "You'll drink juice for Sayaka-chan, but not coffee for me? I'm hurt, sis!"

"It's not the same thing..." Mukuro weakly argues. She swallows, hoping Sayaka doesn't notice her fear. "I will order coffee next time."

Junko rolls her eyes in a good natured manner, except it's not. "Geez Mukuro-chan, you don't have to! You're taking things too seriously again!"

Sayaka giggles. "You do tend to take things too seriously, Mukuro-san."

"I suppose I do." Mukuro mutters.

For a brief, vicious moment she hates Sayaka.

That oblivious, stupid girl. How can she not notice a thing...? Not notice the undercurrent of seething venom in Junko's voice? It's not like this is the first time either.

Mukuro forces herself to calm down. It's not Sayaka's fault. Junko's been fooling everyone all her life. Why would Sayaka be the one to notice when no one else ever could? It's unfair to expect something like that of her. And it's not like she _wants_ anyone to know about Junko anyway.

She feels ashamed for feeling such an irrational thing about her friend. Especially because it's all her own fault anyway... Junko wouldn't be trying to make her uncomfortable if she didn't always mess up like an idiot.

Still, it's pointless to beat herself up over it now. She forces herself to pay attention to Junko and Sayaka again, who have both thankfully started another conversation while she was busy with her own thoughts.

Sayaka makes some attempts to include her in their conversation, but all of them feel awkward and... almost hesitant. Like she's embarrassed to include her.

Mukuro isn't sure whether she feels hurt or relieved. She's content sitting there in silence while listening to them chat and doesn't really have much to say either way, but... isn't Sayaka supposed to be her friend?

But then, it's always been like this, hasn't it? Why would anyone pay attention to her when Junko is right there? Charming, loveable Enoshima Junko. What's dull, boring Ikusaba Mukuro compared to her?

It's a fact that has never bothered her. Until now.

When they go to a jewelry shop afterwards, Mukuro is starting to get the slight suspicion that Junko is just trying to copy Wednesday's mall visit. She isn't sure why though.

She's doing her best to pretend to look at the things in the display cases along with Junko and Sayaka, both of who lament the fact that they can't just buy every single item in the shop.

"Did you buy your new earrings here?" She hears Sayaka ask while staring impassively at a bunch of bracelets. "I kinda forgot to mention it until now, but they're lovely! You should've worn them!"

"Nah," Junko answers. "Mukuro-chan actually gave them to me as a present! She's so thoughtful!"

"That's really sweet. You're such a good sister, Mukuro-san!"

Mukuro feels herself blushing, looking away from the display case and at her sister instead. "Do you want another pair of earrings, Junko-chan?" She asks shyly. "I think I have enough money with me."

"Don't spend all your money on me, sis! Why don't we get _you_ some nice earrings instead?"

"I know a couple of earrings that would look amazing on her!" Sayaka blurts out, like she's been waiting for this moment all her life.

"But my ears aren't pierced." Mukuro mumbles.

Junko rolls her eyes. "Then get them pierced!"

"... Do I have to?"

"Of course not!" Sayaka assures her.

"Geez, come on. It doesn't even hurt or anything." Junko argues. "Aren't you the Ultimate Soldier? You're afraid of a little sting?"

"You shouldn't pressure her, Junko-chan." Sayaka admonishes, then looks thoughtful. "There's clip on earrings, though."

"Those aren't even real earrings! It doesn't count!"

"It's not that I'm afraid," Mukuro mutters. "I just don't really want to wear accessories or anything like that."

"What? Nothing at all?" Junko looks annoyed again.

"Maybe a bracelet." Mukuro reluctantly concedes. It'd be convenient to put on and not much of a bother. Plus, maybe she could hide a knife in there. Not that she would -- Junko wouldn't allow her -- but it's a comforting thought.

"Well, every bracelet here sucks!" Junko declares, probably a bit too loudly. "So no luck then. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

They do, and Mukuro is grateful for it, lest she's forced into wearing a Hello Kitty friendship bracelet or something.

Her suspicions about Junko turning this day into a copy of Wednesday are slowly confirmed throughout the day, visiting every single shop they went to in the same exact order -- and when it's not the same shop, it's a very similiar one. She isn't sure what the message here is, but she has to remind herself again that not everything her sister does has some kind of meaning.

All in all, Wednesday was far more fun than this. It's not that Mukuro doesn't have fun at all, but in the end she's nothing but the third wheel to Junko and Sayaka. It's not that neither of them ever try to include her, but the former does it just to watch her squirm while the latter does it out of... she isn't sure, exactly, but it feels stilted and unnatural. Pity, probably. The looks Sayaka is giving her when she doesn't think Mukuro is noticing are pity, definitely. Pity and maybe... guilt.

A part of her thinks Sayaka deserves to feel guilty.

The bigger part of her knows it's her own fault for being so asocial. It's obvious that someone social like Sayaka wouldn't know how to deal with that. It wasn't like this when they were at the cake shop last Saturday, but Sayaka had no choice but to pay attention to her then, since no one else had been there. No Junko, who is infinitely easier to speak to.

Predictably, the arcade is their last stop.

"I'm not good at video games." Sayaka mutters, having just lost all her lives in the first level of 'Splash Shoot Blood 7'. It's a very fitting title, Mukuro thinks with some mild distaste.

"And you weren't even that bad at shooting the other day." Junko says kindly, taking the controller from her.

Sayaka makes an offended noise. "Shooting for real and video games have nothing to do with each other!"

Mukuro agrees, but stays silent. Junko laughs. "I guess I'm just unnaturallly good at too many things!" She says.

Sayaka pouts. "I know you are. It's infuriating!"

Junko beats the high-score, of course, looking incredibly smug afterwards.

Mukuro plays after her, not beating the high-score yet managing to snag second place like last time.

"See, it doesn't bother me when Mukuro-san wins." Sayaka comments. "She isn't such a terrible winner like you are, Junko-chan."

"Like you aren't a terrible winner yourself!"

"Well... fair enough. Speaking of, let's play DDR!"

Mukuro actually enjoys watching them dance, but hopes she won't get roped into doing it herself. She tries not to stare at Sayaka's fluid dancing too much, already feeling flustered enough as it is. It doesn't help that the loud pop song playing during it reminds her of **Wish Ensemble**.

Sayaka wins, probably unsurprisingly, though it's a close match. Mukuro is fairly certain if Junko had some time to observe the idol's dancing first it would either be a draw or Junko's victory. Her sister's analytic abilities are amazing like that.

"You were never gonna beat the Ultimate Idol!" Sayaka gloats afterwards. "I guess you should get credit for bravely attempting it though."

"It was way closer than your performance back at that shooter!" Junko argues. She turns to Mukuro, smiling sharply. "Why don't you dance next, Mukuro-chan?"

"I can't dance though." Mukuro says, feeling embarrassed. She really doesn't want Sayaka to see her no doubt terrible dancing.

"It's not that hard, sis. Just do what the screen tells you to! Come on, I bet it'll be fun!"

"It's okay if you don't want to though, Mukuro-san." Sayaka says, smiling at her. "And actually, I'm too tired for another round. We've been walking around all day and stuff." It's an obvious lie, but Mukuro appreciates the sentiment.

"Then you'll just dance with me, sis! Come on!" Junko is already getting on that... dance thing.

"I suppose there is no harm in trying." Mukuro mutters.

Her heart is pumping fast when she stands on the thing next to Junko, the screen about to signal the start. It's ridiculous to feel more nervous over this than, say, jumping out of a plane flying over a city currently under attack by the US military, but she can't help it. She's out of her element.

Still, she tries her best to concentrate. Her reaction time should suffice to at least make vaguely correct movements. And... maybe it would help if she pretended to dance to **Wish Ensemble**.

Sure enough, her reaction time suffices to pull most of the dancing off, but it's the way she probably looks like that's causing her anxiety. And Sayaka is behind her, looking at everything...

By the time they're done, she's sweating a little, and not because of the dancing. Junko wins, of course.

"Mukuro-san, I didn't know you were such a good dancer!" Sayaka exclaims, amazed.

Mukuro stares at her. She doesn't appear to be lying, but surely this can't be correct. "Um... thank you?"

"Honestly, sis. I'd be amazed if you could screw this up. It's not like DDR is, like, actual dancing or anything." Junko says, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I guess most DDR doesn't allow you to get all that creative," Sayaka admits. "But the movements were still good, Mukuro-san. Nice job, really!"

"Thank you." Mukuro mumbles, feeling ridiculously happy at the compliment. And here she was, thinking this would be a disaster.

She is glad when they finally leave the mall and walk back to school, though she's relieved that it ended on a nice note and not on anything embarrassing.

How much nicer this day could have been, had she not caused Junko to be annoyed at her. She really was being unfair, resenting Sayaka when it was all her own fault to begin with. Stupid.

Junko doesn't call her that all the time for nothing, she supposes. Stupid Mukuro. Useless Mukuro. Disappointing Mukuro.

Mukuro sighs, hoping it's not noticeable. It's too early to get caught up in self-loathing.

The day isn't over yet.

 

-

 

When they arrive at school, Junko immediately declares that her and Mukuro are going to be trying on their clothes again in her room and they both say goodbye to Sayaka.

However...

"Could I borrow you for a bit, Mukuro-san? There's something I want to..." Sayaka hesitates. "I want to show you something."

Mukuro glances at Junko.

"Go ahead, sis. I can wait for a couple of minutes." Junko says. She smiles. "But don't make me wait too long, 'kay?"

Mukuro nods, then looks back at Sayaka. "Okay. In your room?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Mukuro-san." Sayaka says, giving her a bright smile. She directs it at her sister next. "Today was a lot of fun, Junko-chan. See you on Monday!"

"It's always fun when I'm there." Junko winks. "See ya, Sayaka-chan!"

Mukuro follows Sayaka to her room.

When she closes the door behind her, she notices how nervous Sayaka suddenly looks.

"Sayaka-san? Are you alright?"

"Oh? Yeah, yeah. It's..." Sayaka looks pained, almost. "Did you have fun today?" She asks suddenly.

"Yes." Mukuro answers. It's not really a lie anyway. It was kind of fun.

Sayaka seems skeptic. "Did you really? Because- I mean..." She sighs. "Mukuro-san, I want to apologize to you."

"What for?" Mukuro asks, confused.

"I..." Sayaka bites her lower lip. "To be honest, I didn't know how to act today. With Junko-chan here and all."

"What do you mean?"

Sayaka gives her a look. "You had to notice it, Mukuro-san. I was... kind of trying to avoid being too affectionate with you. I was kind of being awkward too." She averts her eyes. "I didn't want Junko-chan to think there was anything weird going on... I... I don't really know how she'd feel about us."

"... That was the reason?" Mukuro whispers the question, hoping she doesn't sound too pathetic.

"Mukuro-san, you didn't..." Sayaka's eyes widen, and she puts her right hand in front of her mouth. "You didn't think I hated you or anything, did you?"

"No, but..." Mukuro can't look her in the face, staring at the floor instead. "Why would you talk to me when you can talk to Junko-chan? Why would anyone?"

"I love talking to you!" Sayaka protests, sounding heated. "It's true that it's easier to talk to Junko-chan, since you're more the quiet type, but that doesn't mean I like it more!"

"I'm sorry, Sayaka-san," Mukuro mutters. "But I can't really believe that. There's no way anyone would prefer me over Junko-chan."

"I'm not meeting with Junko-chan every afternoon to talk for two hours." Sayaka says, her voice quiet all of a sudden. "I'm being honest, Mukuro-san. I really love talking to you. I love when we joke about juice flavors, or when I compliment you and... and your face lights up. And you mumble a compliment back." She smiles. "I love when you get all embarrassed when you suddenly realize you're talking too much- no, it's more that I love the part afterwards, when I tell you that I can't hear enough about you and your face gets all red."

"Sayaka-san..." Mukuro mumbles, feeling her heart skip a beat.

Sayaka smiles. "Too much at once?"

Mukuro nods slowly, trying to hold back tears. She can't express her feelings in words right now, but feels she has to say something. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Oh, I got you something." Sayaka takes a small package out of one of her shopping bags, holding it out to Mukuro.

Mukuro opens it. It's a silver bracelet, with the head of a wolf connecting both ends.

"I noticed you looking at the bracelets in that jewelry shop... I got it when I excused myself to the bathroom before we went to the arcade." Sayaka says, shyly. "You said you wouldn't mind wearing one. And wolves are your favorite animals."

Mukuro stares at the wolf, faintly aware of the parallels to her buying Junko's ruby earrings, but can't bring herself to care about the odd coincidence. She feels memories flooding her at the sight of that bracelet, the wolf's head. It looks just like...

She swallows, suppressing the thought, and hopes her voice won't sound shaky. "Thank you, Sayaka-san." She puts the bracelet on her right wrist. "I really like it."

"It looks lovely on you." Sayaka says, smiling. "But you always look lovely."

"No, that's you..." Mukuro mumbles.

"Why not both of us, then?" Sayaka suggests with a grin.

"Even if I do, you're definitely more lovely." Mukuro argues.

Sayaka laughs. "Geez, you sure know how to make a competition out of giving compliments!"

"I'm sorry." Mukuro says, but doesn't really mean it.

"Don't be! It's one of the reasons I love-" Sayaka's eyes flash, and she looks like she's about to panic for a second before awkwardly continuing. "I mean, it's one of the things I love about you!"

"I see..." Mukuro says, feeling heat spreading across her face. "I... love a lot of things about you too."

"Good. That's..." Sayaka laughs, a bit hysterically. "That's good! Great!"

They stand around in uncomfortable silence for a bit.

"Well," Mukuro eventually breaks the silence. "I shouldn't keep Junko-chan waiting for that long."

"Yeah! Or she'll get cranky." Sayaka says, looking elated at the prospect of her leaving.

Mukuro can't blame her, though in all honesty she finds some sort of satisfaction in the other girl being the one who feels incredibly awkward for once. Still, she can't just leave without saying anything. "Sayaka-san... thank you."

"You're welcome!" Sayaka answers. "I'm glad you like the bracelet. It looks lovely on you!"

"Thank you." Mukuro says again with a smile -- she's saying those two words a lot today it seems -- and almost feels like gleefully pointing out how their usual roles appear to be reversed right now. "But I meant... thank you for talking to me. And for apologizing, even though you didn't have to."

"I think I had to." Sayaka says, smiling as well. She holds out her arms, inviting her for a hug. "Friends?"

"Friends." Mukuro agrees, embracing Sayaka. It's over way too soon.

"See you tomorrow, Mukuro-san."

"Goodbye, Sayaka-san."

Mukuro leaves Sayaka's room with a happy smile, lightly touching her new bracelet.

 

-

 

What took you so long?" Junko asks, annoyed, not even looking at her after opening her door. Before she can answer, her sister cuts her off. "I don't care! Sort the clothes on my bed."

Mukuro obeys, while Junko disappears into the bathroom. Her first time sorting her sister's clothes was a complete disaster, but luckily she's gotten more adept at this. Sorting for color, type, and et cetera...

Junko seems to be in a bad mood, barely talking to her at all after coming back from whatever she was doing in the bathroom, barely looking at her as well.

"Today was fun, Junko-chan. Thank you." Mukuro mumbles, feeling the silence is kind of oppressive. Usually Junko talks a lot, so it's a strange atmosphere right now.

"If being coddled by Sayaka-chan is your idea of fun, then sure." Junko says. "I don't know why you like being treated like a baby, but hey! That's your problem."

Mukuro hesitates, looking up from the clothes she's sorting. "... What do you mean?"

Junko rolls her eyes, snorting. " _Please_. Are you gonna pretend otherwise? 'Oh, I don't think Mukuro-san would feel comfortable doing this, or doing that! Ohhh, she needs her baby bottle and her pacifier! Boo hoo.' It's totally condescending!"

"I don't really mind it..."

Junko looks at her, annoyed. "So are you saying you're a baby, sis? Is that why you've been asking if you can sleep next to me? Are you gonna cry if I'm not here? Huh?!"

"I- no, Junko-chan..."

Junko takes a step forward, and Mukuro resists the urge to take one backwards. "Then what? Are you just a pathetic little weakling? Even fucking Mikan-chan felt the urge to defend you today. How low can you even sink? Aren't you the Ultimate Soldier? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

Mukuro jumps at the sudden scream. "I... I don't-" She swallows. "What did I do wrong...?"

"What... you did wrong?" Junko's face changes abruptly. She laughs. "Oh, oh geez! My big sister really is the stupidest person on the planet, isn't she? Oh, she definitely is. The most hopelessly stupid person on this stupidly hopeless planet. Uh huh, yes! Definitely! Absolutely!"

"Junko-chan...? I don't-"

Junko lunges forward so they're face to face, seizing her shoulders, nearly pressing their foreheads together. "You _know_ ," she whispers. "You know, don't you? Tell me, Mukuro-chan. Why don't you just tell me?"

"I- I'm so- I mean-" Mukuro wets her dry lips. "Junko-chan, please... I really don't know..."

"You're so stupid." Junko whispers. "Such a stupid, useless dog. Do you want me to tell you, huh? _Do you_?" She hisses the last two words, and Mukuro shudders when she feels her sister's breath on her face. It smells like mint and strawberries, but feels foul at this moment.

Mukuro nods slowly, trying to keep herself from trembling.

Junko smiles suddenly. "You look incredible right now, sis," she murmurs, giggling. "The look on your face... like a hapless fly in a spider's web must feel. I'm gonna tell you, don't worry. I'm gonna savor the look of despair on your face. I covered lunch break already, didn't I? But... then at the mall. You had fun, Mukuro-chan? Did you? Did you, did you, did you?!"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't!" Junko snarls. "This entire time you acted like some awkward fucking idiot. Which, fine, that's just what you're like, but then you just... Kept. Fucking. Disobeying. Didn't you say you were my dog, Mukuro-chan?! Do you know what happens to dogs that don't obey?!"

"H-How... did I disobey...?" Mukuro quietly asks.

Junko's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. "How?" She asks, in disbelief. "You're asking me how?" The grip on her shoulders gets tighter, more painful. Mukuro winces. "You refused to wear the clothes I suggested, then I had to find out you have no problem trying new shit out for Sayaka-chan even though you're a boring prude with me all the time, then you refused to get your ears pierced, and lastly you almost refused to dance even though I obviously wanted you to. Is that enough for you?!"

"I-I did dance for you..."

"You shouldn't have hesitated! And the other stuff?"

"I would have done all of that, but I thought Sayaka-san might get too- too suspicious..."

"That's your excuse?" Junko looks repulsed. "News flash, dumbass. She wouldn't have to be suspicious if you could, y'know, _act convincingly_ for once. God, why do you always have to be such an awkward fucking dunce!"

Mukuro doesn't have an answer to that. "I just..."

"What?"

"Junko-chan..." Mukuro says carefully. "I felt... really uncomfortable when you were trying to make me do all these things..."

Junko stares at her.

"I just-" Mukuro averts her eyes. "I'm not as pretty and... social as you. I would be really happy if you could... not try to make me do these things..." She winces. "Is... is that alright?"

"Mukuro-chan," Junko says, very quietly. "I don't think you get how things work. Do you think I'd ask a dog for its opinion?"

Mukuro stays quiet.

"First you leave me for three years," Junko mutters. "And now you have the nerve to bitch and complain just because we're not doing what _you_ want?"

"I wasn't trying-"

"Shut up!" Junko snarls, letting go of Mukuro's shoulders, putting them around her neck instead. "How dare you? After I've forgiven you for abandoning me, how fucking _dare you_ act like this?"

"Junko-chan, please..." Mukuro chokes out, squirming in Junko's grip, but not willing to resist the strangulation.

Junko lets go off her, causing her to collapse to her knees. "Get out," she hisses. "Get out, get out, get out!"

Mukuro rubs her neck, looking up at her sister pleadingly. "Jun- Junko-chan... I..."

"What is that?" Junko asks suddenly, her voice eerily calm. She's staring at the bracelet. "What the hell is that?"

"S-Sayaka-san gave it to me as a gift..." Mukuro mumbles. "If- if you don't like it, I can take it off..."

"Mukuro-chan... you're trying to piss me off on purpose, aren't you? Because you can't possibly be this stupid." Junko says calmly, yet sounds utterly furious. She grabs her arm, wrenching it up violently. "A wolf? Just like _this_ hideous thing?" She scratches at the Fenrir tattoo viciously with her sharp fingernails, and Mukuro stiffles a gasp of pain.

"Junko-chan, please stop." Mukuro croaks. "I-I wasn't trying to provoke you, I swear. It just- it reminded me of... you know."

"Of what?" The look on Junko's face tells Mukuro that her sister knows, but she wants her to say it.

"Lupa," Mukuro answers quietly. "It made me think of her... I've told you about her..."

There is a long pause, Junko's blank expression never changing once. "Fine," she eventually mutters. "You can keep your stupid bracelet."

Mukuro's heart jumps. "Junko-chan, thank you!"

"But," Junko says, pulling the bracelet off her wrist, seemingly inspecting it. "I'm gonna take something in return." She drops it on the floor, not far from Mukuro. She smiles widely. "Take it, sis."

Mukuro reaches towards it with her right hand.

Junko stomps on Mukuro's hand, the tip of the high-heel hitting her tattoo with a sickening sound, grinding it into the floor.

Mukuro can't stop herself from letting out a sound, albeit it's just a sharp intake of breath. It doesn't accurately reflect the white hot pain she is feeling. "Junko-chan, please-" She chokes on her words when Junko digs the tip deeper into her flesh.

"You made me do this because of your stupidity, sis." Junko says, her voice sounding both full of glee and sadness somehow. "It's all your fucking fault, like always. Like." She raises her foot. "Always." She stomps down again.

Mukuro slaps her left hand over her mouth, muffling the pained noises emitting from it.

"I don't want to see this fucking tattoo ever again, so I'm just gonna destroy it. Hmmm... if it still resembles a wolf after this, I guess I'm gonna have to just burn it away."

"Please-" Mukuro chokes down a sob when Junko slams her foot down again. She can feel something break in her hand, and blood is already dripping all over the floor.

Junko laughs. "A wolf for a wolf! It's a fair trade, isn't it? Huh, sis? Wouldn't you rather keep Sayaka-chan's bracelet than that ugly tattoo?!" She raises her foot, but instead of stepping on Mukuro's hand again she sits down on her bed instead. "Geez, you're bleeding all over the floor. Clean that up when you're done crying, 'kay?"

Shakily, Mukuro stands up. She looks at the tattoo, the wolf's head now looking grotesque and distorted. To say nothing of the wound in the middle of it... there is too much blood to see much of it though. "Junko-chan, I... I need to- to..."

Junko smiles brightly. "Luckily, I have some first aid stuff in this room! Come on, let Nurse Junko kiss the pain away!"

She doesn't know what Junko is doing exactly -- her vision is too blurry and she is too busy to keep herself still so Junko can treat her.

Some of the pain has subsided when Junko wraps a bandage around her hand. She kisses it afterwards, winking at her. "I hope you get better soon!"

Mukuro has the urge to thank her, but can't get a single word out. It's only now that she realizes that she's been crying this past minute.

"Aww, Mukuro-chan... you know why I had to do this, don't you?" Junko asks her, pouting.

Mukuro hesitates. "Junko-chan," she says, not able to stop herself from trembling. "You... you've hurt me."

"Because you deserved it." Junko says, scooting closer to her, rubbing her back. "Because you were being selfish. I had to punish you. You get it, right?" She sounds so kind, saying such horrible things...

But they're true, aren't they...? They are...

... Are they?

They have to be.

"I thought..." Mukuro stares down on her lap, tears painfully burning in her eyes. "I thought we were back to- to how we used to be..."

"Stupid, useless Mukuro," Junko sighs. "If we aren't, then it's your fault." Then, gently, she adds: "You can apologize now."

"I-I'm sorry, Junko-chan." Mukuro sobs, shaking uncontrollably. "I love you... pl-please forgive me..."

"Mukuro-chan... do you know how much it hurts me to hurt you?" Junko sniffs, and, with a painful feeling in her chest, Mukuro realizes her sister is crying as well. "Why are you making me hurt you, sis? Why are you always so stupid? I had to hurt you, 'cause you reminded me of how much pain you've caused me. That stupid wolf... you don't belong to these mercenary shitheads. You don't belong to Sayaka-chan either."

"I'm sorry..." Mukuro croaks. "I-I will destroy the bracelet if you want me to. I swear."

"Keep it."

Mukuro looks up to her sister upon hearing the quiet words. She sniffles. "Do- do you mean it...?"

"Yes... but don't ever forget..."

Junko bends down, kissing Mukuro's ear, and murmurs into it.

"You belong to me."

* * *

 


End file.
